


Maybe Someday

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Clothing, Community: fanfic100, Curses, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-17
Updated: 2006-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls pick out a dress for Hana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Someday

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Purple"

“Come on, Hana. Would it hurt to try it on?” Uo asked bluntly.

It wouldn’t hurt her, per say, but Hana knew that her black clothing was as much a protection for those around her as it was for herself. She might not be the one hurt if she forgot her place.

“We picked the darkest purple dress they had!” Tohru piped in. “It is the closest thing to black we could find!”

Hana eyed the dress again. It was indeed a very dark shade of purple, and certainly much closer to black than the things Tohru and Uo wore. They clearly had tried to find something that would suit her. But still, Hana couldn’t forget how dangerous she was.

“You wear the school uniform, and that’s not black,” Uo pointed out.

“My nails…” Hana held up a hand in explanation. She had no choice about the uniform, but keeping her nails black served as a reminder.

“So, keep the black nail polish with the purple dress,” Uo said, as though it was the simplest thing in the world. And perhaps to her it was. But to Hana…

“Not right now,” she decided.

Uo frowned, and Torhu’s face fell. A moment later, she brightened. “Does ‘not now’ mean ‘maybe someday,’ Hana?” she asked.

Hana considered the dress again. Maybe someday.


End file.
